


The Rescue

by havocthecat



Series: Pirate Queen Lizzie [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Het, Multi, PTSD, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Weir, queen of Atlantis, and captain of the Daedalus, rescues a prisoner when boarding the Hive in search of treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/396287.html?style=mine#cutid1).

Smoke filled the hold, billowing toward Elizabeth as she peered inside, a damp cloth over her nose and mouth. The battle to take the Hive had been short, but vicious, and they all they were left with was mopping up in the aftermath.

"It seems that the Wraith themselves are taking shelter below decks," said Teyla, standing next to Elizabeth. She tore a strip from the bottom of her shirt and accepted Elizabeth's canteen to wet it down with. "We have engaged them at midday."

"Allowing their prisoners and slaves to fight in their place." Elizabeth's voice was hard as she slipped her canteen back into the pouch belted around her waist. "Cowards."

"But not unlike them," reminded Teyla. She tied the cloth over her mouth and nose, then glanced behind them as she drew her sword. "Ronon seems to have the situation here well in hand."

Elizabeth nodded. A smile played about the corners of her mouth, and her eyes gleamed. "Shall we go below decks and see if this ship has a captain?"

***

The Wraith seemed to have vanished, except for a few low-level naval conscripts that were easily dispatched with the swipe of a saber. "This is too easy," said Elizabeth, frowning as she studied the gloom. The officers were nowhere to be found, much less the captain. And the captain was the true goal when capturing any Wraith vessel; with her in hand, they could claim a high ransom from out of the Wastelands.

"Far too easy," said Teyla, her head cocked. She held up a hand as Elizabeth opened her mouth. "Do you hear something?"

Elizabeth held her breath as she heard a faint thud and the smack of a hand against flesh. She nodded at Teyla, who moved forward, sword held out.

As Elizabeth followed, the silence was broken by a woman's outcry.

"That's _not_ the captain," said Elizabeth, breaking into a run. That had been a human woman's voice, not the wailing of a Wraith. She passed Teyla and rounded the corner. A short woman with tangled red hair stood over the body of a Wraith officer. She held a satchel in one white-knuckled hand, and in the other, a loosely-held Wraith's saber sagged toward the floor, blood dripping slowly off the point.

As she noticed Elizabeth and Teyla moving slowly toward her, she whirled to face them, bringing the sword up, eyes wide and looking panicked. Her sword arm trembled, and she was breathing heavily, with a dark bruise spreading across her cheek. "You're not Wraith," she said flatly. Her dress was frayed and torn beyond repair.

"We are not," agreed Teyla calmly. "We are here to help."

"Do you have a ship?" asked the woman.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth. She looked at Teyla, whose gaze was focused and steady, then back at the woman.

Her mouth was set determinedly, and she'd found it within herself to push away the panic so it no longer showed in her eyes. "They've fired the hold and hulled the ship," said the woman sharply. "These guys aren't fond of being taken alive, are they?"

"It _is_ an excessive amount of smoke," said Teyla, her voice taking on an edge.

The woman just smiled grimly. Elizabeth glanced at the red-haired woman's arms, wondering why she wasn't trying to block out some of the smoke. Her sleeves were filthy, covered in unidentifiable grime.

"We should leave," said Elizabeth, backing away from a particularly noxious-looking cloud.

"I agree," said Teyla. She shifted, weight moving to one foot, as she prepared to turn. "We should begin evacuations immediately."

"Are you going to take me with you?" asked the woman, remaining still. Her voice was calm, but her gaze flickered quickly around the hold. "Or should I look for a lifeboat?"

Elizabeth eyed the woman. She'd either been kept as a Wraith slave, or as a prisoner. Either way, she wasn't someone Elizabeth would normally trust, but-- Her crew didn't make a practice of killing the humans on board a Wraith vessel, and this woman _had_ killed one of the Wraith officers. "The Wraith don't keep lifeboats."

"Of course they don't," sighed the woman. "Damn it. Are we in sight of land?"

"There is room on the Daedalus," said Teyla. "Our vessel."

"Teyla!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Who's the captain here?"

Teyla's look at Elizabeth was mixed with amusement and exasperation. "You would not have left her," she said. "And we do not have time to waste." With that, she took off towards the hatch, running with an easy grace that Elizabeth could only hope to match.

"Right," said the woman, moving towards Elizabeth. "Let's go then."

Elizabeth nodded once, letting the other woman take the lead.

"I don't know the way out," said the woman, stopping abruptly, and turning back to face Elizabeth. She met Elizabeth's gaze calmly. "I understand that you don't trust me, but I'm running blind here."

"Turn left," said Elizabeth, nodding in that direction. "Then go straight. You'll see the hatch; Teyla left it open for us."

"Let's go, then," said the woman, moving quickly. They made it up the hatch and onto the deck just as the ship listed to one side.

"We're taking on water," said Elizabeth. The redheaded woman had paused, squinting and shading her eyes. "We have to leave."

"I haven't been in daylight in two years," she snapped. "I can't see."

"Come on, then," said Elizabeth, grabbing the woman's arm. "I'll guide you."

The woman flinched back, then froze, her expression guarded. "Right," she said, her jaw clenched. "Lead the way."

***

They clambered aboard the Daedalus, the woman having slipped and nearly fallen into the ocean more than once. As she'd reached for the ladder connecting the Atlantis to the Hive, Elizabeth had seen how painfully thin the redhead's arms were. "They fed off you, didn't they?" she'd asked, after the first time the woman had slipped, when Elizabeth had grabbed her hand and held on for dear life until the woman could steady her footing.

The woman had simply glared at Elizabeth. "Thank you for the help," she had said evenly, before climbing the rest of the way in silence.

The woman pulled her satchel off her shoulders, where she'd slung it for the climb, and stood there for a moment, gathering her bearings. Elizabeth used the time to see what her people were doing. The ship's surgeon was busy seeing to the wounded, and Elizabeth regretted, again, that Carson had stayed behind on this voyage. Still, with Laura's first baby due, she couldn't bear to order him along when he'd balked at leaving her.

"Elizabeth!" Teyla hurried towards her, concern and fear in her bearing.

"Teyla, what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth, frowning.

"Ronon is wounded," she said. "The ship's surgeon doesn't believe he can save him."

The red haired woman glanced sharply at Teyla. "What kind of wound?" she asked.

"There is a sword wound across his stomach," said Teyla. "And he is coughing up blood."

"How deep does the wound penetrate?" asked the woman. "Does it smell foul? Is there simply blood, or other substances?"

"I did not examine the wound closely, but there is no odor, nor can I see any substance but blood," said Teyla. She shook her head. "It does not matter. Elizabeth, Kate is with him, but he wishes to see you before--"

"He's not going to die," said the woman firmly. She started stripping off her dress, then kicked it into the corner with a grime-streaked, bare foot. "I'm a doctor, and a far better one than just about any ship's surgeon you're going to find. Where is he?" She stood there, in her shift, which was cleaner, if stained and worn, staring pointedly at Teyla.

Teyla glanced at Elizabeth, who quickly nodded. If there was even a chance--

"He is beyond, in his quarters." Teyla turned and led the way.

"I'm going to need hot water and soap," said the woman, walking hurriedly to catch up Teyla. "Several pails of water, as hot as they can be made. Also sinew and a needle, clean cloths, and some kind of a smock to put over this rag." She gestured impatiently at her shift as they moved away.

***

Some hours later, Elizabeth was still pacing outside the door to Ronon's cabin. She whirled as she heard it open. "You may enter now," said Teyla, stepping aside.

The woman was scrubbing her hands with a small cake of lye soap. The foam was tinged with red, and Elizabeth frowned slightly as the woman plunged her hands into a bucket of hot water set on a rough, wooden table. "How is he?" she asked, keeping the anxiety to only a slight tremble in her voice.

"He'll survive," said the woman, glancing over where Ronon lay on the narrow bed. Kate sat in a chair next to him, outwardly composed, though Elizabeth knew her well enough to see the slight lines of tension around Kate's eyes, and the way she held herself in, not reaching for Ronon's hand.

"The wound wasn't as serious as the surgeon thought?" asked Elizabeth.

The woman snorted. "Whoever trained that man should be sent back to medical school," she said, lathering her hands up again. "It was serious, but none of the internal organs were perforated. With a lot of rest, and exercise to regain his strength, all he'll have is a very impressive-looking scar."

"You are very serious about cleanliness," noted Teyla, smiling in relief. "Carson would like you."

"Well, lucky me," muttered the woman. She plunged her hands in the water one last time, then grabbed a towel to dry them with. "No solid foods for at least a week. He can have broth, water, and bread that's been softened in milk. No whiskey, ale, or anything else that'll get him drunk. If you've got laudanum, he can have one spoonful every half-day for the pain, provided he's not running a fever. If the wound develops an infection at all, and your surgeon's remotely competent, he can brew up some willowbark tea. _I'll_ lance it, if it comes to that."

Kate nodded. "I'll take care of it, Elizabeth," she said quietly, finally reaching forward and covering Ronon's hand with her own.

"All right, then," said Elizabeth, watching out of the corner of her eye as the woman untied the smock and held it outstretched, gingerly pinched between her fingers.

"You'll want to burn that," she said, dropping it with the pile of bloody rags from her surgery.

"Perhaps we should take care of introductions now," said Teyla. "Since the crisis has passed."

"That sounds like a fine idea, Teyla," said Elizabeth, nodding at her. "Thank you." She looked over at the woman, who was bent over, leaning heavily on the table. "Are you all right?"

The woman's head snapped toward Elizabeth, but her gaze wasn't focused. "I'm fine," she said, before crumpling to the ground in a faint.

***

The woman's eyes fluttered, and Elizabeth glanced at Teyla quickly, then leaned forward, laying a cool cloth on the woman's forehead.

"Not going to do a lot of good there," muttered the woman.

"You could be a little more grateful," said Elizabeth.

The woman opened her eyes to slits and looked up at them. "Have _you_ been held prisoner for the past five years?" she asked, scrubbing her hand across dry, peeling lips.

"I am familiar with the wasting sickness of those whom the Wraith feed upon," said Teyla, pouring a cup of cool water and handing it to the woman. "Most do not survive five years in their service."

"I wasn't with the Wraith for five years," said the woman, giving Teyla a grateful look as pushed herself upright and took the cup. "Only two. The Goa'uld of Abydos held me captive for three years. In all the chaos around Anubis' downfall, a small party of Wraith managed to raid one of the Goa'uld's caravans."

"And you survived?" asked Elizabeth, amazed. She had no idea who the Goa'uld were, or where Abydos was, but she knew how the Wraith treated humans. "The Wraith are _not_ known for taking prisoners."

Janet shrugged as she hunched over the cup of water, drinking it slowly. "The Goa'uld had reason for wanting me alive," she said curtly. Elizabeth didn't pursue it. There would be time later. "And there was an alchemist. A Wraith. He thought I was useful."

"Among my people, such a thing would not be condoned." There was steel in Teyla's voice.

"Then it's a very good thing I'm not one of your people, now, isn't it?" said the woman. She wrapped her hands around the mug and stared into it.

"Teyla's people lived in the shadow of the Wastelands for centuries," said Elizabeth. There was more to this story, but pushing now would only cause this woman to bridle. Five years of captivity hadn't broken her spirit. If anything, it had probably made her _more_ stubborn, and Elizabeth would stake the Daedalus' entire take for this trip on the woman having started out with a more than healthy predisposition to bullheadedness.

"I don't even know where the Wastelands are," said the woman. "Much less what it means that Teyla's people lived there."

"The Wraith created the Wastelands centuries ago," explained Elizabeth. The woman was from someplace completely unknown to her, based on what she could glean from their conversation. She stood, picking up the bowl of broth that she'd had sent for the woman. "They've been slowly expanding it ever since. Atlantis has taken in a number of refugees since their latest expansion period began seven years ago."

"Wait," said the woman, holding up one hand. "Did you say Atlantis?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, slightly puzzled. "The Daedalus is a Lantean ship."

"I thought Atlantis was only a myth," said the woman. She glanced at Elizabeth, frowning as she took in the bowl. "If you're going to give that to me, give it to me," she said. "If not, then kindly take it _out of here_."

Elizabeth's lips tightened. "How long has it been since you've had a decent meal?" she asked, handing over the wooden bowl and a small spoon with an ornately carved handle. She could forgive a slight amount of impatience, but she _was_ used to deference.

"They had to keep me alive, didn't they?" asked the woman. She sipped slowly at the soup, one small spoonful at a time.

"That was not an answer to the question which Elizabeth asked," said Teyla.

The woman's gaze went from the soup, to Teyla, then to Elizabeth. "No, it wasn't," she said. "I'd rather avoid talking about the various and sundry ways I've been mistreated, and focus on how I'm going to get home."

"All right, then," said Elizabeth, willing to humor her. "Where _is_ home?" She'd set Kate on this woman later. Kate usually had more success at helping those few they were able to liberate from the Wraith find a way to live with what they'd endured. "And who are you?"

"My name is Janet Fraiser," said the woman. "I come from a small city in the Colorado mountains."

"There is no city in the Colorado mountains," said Elizabeth, frowning.

Janet snorted. "Could've fooled me," she said.

"We have heard stories of a city in the mountains, as well as a passage through," said Teyla slowly. "There are mentions of it in Atlantis' oldest libraries, but no details. Many of our scholars have been searching for maps of the mountain range."

"You won't find it on any map," said Janet.

"Do you engage in a great deal of trade?" asked Teyla. Elizabeth smiled. Athos' economy had relied primarily on their merchants, and Teyla would not let an opportunity for Atlantis--no matter how remote and difficult to reach it might be--pass by without comment.

"Among other things," said Janet. She set the spoon down in her empty bowl with a small clack of wood against wood.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed imperceptibly as she remembered that Janet had handled a Wraith's sword all too well. The Wraith were accomplished sword wielders, and their nobles even more so. "It seems we're all just full of surprises," she murmured. A doctor shouldn't be able to kill a Wraith nobleman.

"It looks like it," said Janet, putting the bowl down next to her on the bed. "I'd like to take a look at a map of your next port of call. I need to start plotting a route home."

"I'm afraid our next stop is in Atlantis," said Elizabeth. "There's no land for miles around. I'm sure you can get a berth on one of our outgoing vessels after we arrive, but we're not a busy port."

"Right," said Janet. She just nodded tersely. "I can wait a little longer. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask for the loan of a dress until I can find employment."

"You just saved my crewman's life, and all you're asking for is a _dress_?" asked Elizabeth. "On _loan_?"

Janet blinked. "You're the captain?" she asked.

"Are you not familiar with women in positions of authority?" asked Teyla, her voice edged with steel.

"Wraith vessels _are_ captained solely by women," added Elizabeth. "I would think you'd be familiar with that, at least."

Janet rolled her eyes. "I've gone from Wraith ship, to this ship, to surgery, then fainted and was carried--" She shrugged. "Well, carried to wherever this room is. I think I'm allowed a little bit of surprise at anything."

"You're in my quarters," said Elizabeth.

Janet's eyes flickered around the room. "I did notice this bed seemed bigger than the other one," she said. "Well. That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Captain."

"Please call me Elizabeth," said Elizabeth, taking the bowl from next to Janet and setting it aside. "I'm afraid I don't stand on formality."

"Very well, Elizabeth," said Janet. She moved to push the blankets off. "Thank you again, but I should let you have your quarters back."

"Janet," said Elizabeth firmly. She put her hand on Janet's, stopping her from throwing the covers completely off.

Janet snatched her hand away, staring at Elizabeth warily. "What?" she asked sharply.

"I had you brought to my quarters because they were closest to Ronon's," said Elizabeth gently. When Kate was convinced Ronon was on the mend, Elizabeth was _definitely_ asking her to spend time with Janet. She didn't like the implications of Janet being unable to bear physical contact.

"He is Second Mate on the Daedalus," added Teyla. "It would be best if you stayed here. His quarters are directly adjacent to Elizabeth's, and if there is an emergency, you would be on hand."

Janet nodded. "Where will you sleep?" she asked Elizabeth.

"As I am First Mate, my quarters are also adjacent," said Teyla, a slight smile at the corners of her mouth. "Elizabeth and I will double up. The journey back to Atlantis is not so long as all that."

"We've done it before," said Elizabeth, keeping her smile at Teyla friendly. Normally they crept down the hallway in the middle of the night to visit each other. "Please, don't worry about it. Teyla and I have known each other for a very long time." They would also be able to observe Janet, and set a guard over her quarters more easily this way. They never trusted a prisoner taken from the Wraith, not immediately.

Janet stared at them for a moment, her expression carefully neutral, before nodding. "All right, then," she said. "Thank you." She gestured at herself. "And it appears I owe you a new shift at some point in time, Elizabeth."

"Consider it a gift," said Elizabeth. "Or payment, if you'd rather. Ronon's a close friend and a good crewman." She and Teyla had removed Janet's shift while she was unconscious and tossed it in the pile of rags to be burned. They'd also taken the opportunity to go through Janet's satchel. It had been mostly medical equipment, along with notations and alchemical equations that Rodney or Carson could likely decipher when they returned home, but hidden in the lining had been rough sketches, presumably Janet's family. Teyla had taken them from Elizabeth's hands and placed them back where they'd found them.

"Very well," said Janet. "How far out are we from Atlantis?"

"A week, as long as the wind holds," said Elizabeth. She stood and moved toward the door. "We'll give you some time alone, Janet. The maps are over there, should you wish to review them." Elizabeth gestured to the corner, where a cabinet was angled into the wall. They'd already removed any that showed Atlantis' location, as well as anything that could be fashioned into a weapon.

"I'm sure I will," said Janet.

"I'll have them send up a bowl of soup and some bread for you," said Elizabeth, standing in the doorway, Teyla next to her. "Would you like to check Ronon's injuries later?"

"Yes," said Janet.

"Then we shall leave you in peace," said Teyla simply, as they moved into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

***

Elizabeth was lying awake, head propped up on her elbow, as moonlight filtered through the porthole. She smiled softly at Teyla's sleeping form, then reached out to brush a strand of hair away. Something sounded next door. Elizabeth frowned, cocking her head and listening for anything but the light sound of Teyla's breathing.

She heard it again, a soft thudding. Teyla's eyes snapped open, and she looked at Elizabeth, a question in her eyes. Elizabeth nodded, and Teyla sat up quickly, moving with fluid grace and drawing the saber from the sheath she kept slung over her bedpost. Elizabeth moved more slowly, her sword snatched up a heartbeat after Teyla had hers in hand, and they moved silently into the corridor.

Elizabeth caught sight of Teyla's frown. Lieutenant Kavanaugh wasn't at his post, and the sound coming from inside Elizabeth's quarters was louder now. She tried the handle, Teyla standing to the side and alert, but it wouldn't budge. "He locked it?"

"It seems so," said Teyla, sighing in irritation.

Elizabeth sighed, then ran into Teyla's quarters, returning quickly with a key clutched in her hand. The pounding on the inside of the door had increased in volume again. It sounded like Janet had found something to pound on the lock with. "I swear, that man is going to drive me to reinstitute flogging," muttered Elizabeth, turning the key and shoving the door open.

Janet had taken several steps back, and stood in the moonlight, frozen. Her chin was raised high, and a letter opener was clutched in her hand.

"Janet?" Elizabeth stepped forward, and Janet moved back, bringing the letter opener up. It would be no match for her sword, if Elizabeth had any idea of using it. "Janet, what's going on?"

"You tell me," said Janet flatly. Her face was a frozen mask, lacking all expression.

"We set a guard on your door, yes," said Elizabeth. "The Wraith have slipped in some of their own when we've freed prisoners of theirs before. Lieutenant Kavanaugh wasn't supposed to lock you in. You're not a prisoner on this vessel."

"Of course not," said Janet, taking in Teyla's wary, ready stance and Elizabeth's saber, before she met Elizabeth's eyes again. She very clearly didn't believe them, and Elizabeth silently cursed Lieutenant Kavanaugh.

"What were you doing?" asked Teyla. Elizabeth lowered the point of her saber, and gestured at Teyla to follow suit.

Janet's mouth tightened. "I thought I'd go for a walk on deck," she said. The letter opener stayed pointed at them.

"In the middle of the night?" Teyla was more cautious than Elizabeth, but Teyla's people and the Wraith had a longer history.

"I don't sleep well." And after two years with the Wraith, who could blame Janet for that?

"Janet, you're not a prisoner, not here," repeated Elizabeth. "Lieutenant Kavanaugh was assigned to escort you, not to keep you locked in."

"I see," said Janet. Her mouth twisted into a grimace. "Well, I certainly won't give you any more trouble."

Elizabeth snorted. "Says the woman who took the first chance possible to escape the Wraith," she said. "Killing one of their noblemen in the process."

Janet shrugged. "Then throw me in the brig, then," she said. "You won't get what you want from me."

"And what is it that we want?" asked Elizabeth, exasperated. What _had_ the Wraith thought she was useful for? "Janet, we're trying to help you!"

" _That_ remains to be seen," said Janet, gesturing pointedly at the key Elizabeth was still holding.

Elizabeth stalked over to her desk and slammed the key down on it. "Fine, take the key," she said, her patience worn too thin. "If that's what's required to prove our intentions to you."

"Elizabeth, are you certain that's--" began Teyla.

"Find Lieutenant Kavanaugh," said Elizabeth, turning and quelling Teyla with a look. Her voice was hard. "Check the galley, and then drag him up here, where he can apologize to Janet. And to me."

"Very well," said Teyla, disappearing into the corridor.

"Well," said Elizabeth, laying her sword down on the desk and stepping away from it. She clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled, ignoring Janet's wary expression. "What shall we do to pass the time until Lieutenant Kavanaugh is asked to resign his commission?"

"You're the captain," said Janet.

"Yes, well," said Elizabeth. "It's the middle of the night, and I'm in my nightgown, and I don't feel particularly like the captain right now."

Janet's shoulders raised barely at all in a shrug, as Elizabeth crossed to the wardrobe and opened the door. "I _do_ wish there was someone available to bring me hot chocolate."

"I suppose we all have to make sacrifices," said Janet, her voice neutral. She'd turned to face Elizabeth, angled so that her back was to the wall.

"Things are very different in Atlantis," continued Elizabeth, her voice light. She reached into her wardrobe, rummaging through breeches and shirts, then back to a few dresses she kept on hand for the few occasions she might need to dress formally while on board.

"Mmm," said Janet. From what Elizabeth could tell, she was standing frozen in the same spot, holding herself with the wary caution that had barely left her since she'd gotten off the Hive.

Elizabeth paused, her face carefully hidden, and grimaced. She wasn't getting _anywhere_ with Janet. "Still, I usually manage to sneak at least a bar or two onboard and hide it from Kate and Teyla." She pulled one of her bars of chocolate out from her hiding spot, then closed the wardrobe door and turned to Janet. "I'm willing to share. Would you like some?"

"No, thank you," said Janet blankly.

"What does it take?" asked Elizabeth, flinging her hands in the air in exasperation. "You barely react, I can't tell what you're thinking half the time, and I'm _trying_ here! Ronon is one of my dearest friends; I'm very glad you saved his life." Her voice softened. "I'm sorry that Kavanaugh locked you in. Believe me, he wasn't supposed to."

Janet smiled, but the look in her eyes was wary. "I don't know if this is a new trick, or an old one," she said. "There's always a trick."

Elizabeth paused as she looked for the right words. "Janet, I cannot possibly begin to imagine what you've been through in the past five years," she said. "But this is _not_ a trick. We really do want to help you."

"We'll see," said Janet. She relaxed imperceptibly, and Elizabeth tilted her head, not sure if she should move toward Janet or not. "You're nicer than either the Wraith or the Goa'uld."

"Well, I don't know who the Goa'uld are," said Elizabeth, letting herself smile easily at Janet. "But it doesn't take much to be nicer than the Wraith."

Janet's answering smile was barely perceptible, but at least it was there. They were making some sort of progress, then. By the time they got to Atlantis, maybe Janet could bring herself to laugh.

"I found him in the galley, as you suggested, Elizabeth," said Teyla. Lieutenant Kavanaugh walked in with a mulish expression and a half-eaten plate of food. Elizabeth knew Teyla hadn't taken it from him when he brought it along simply for the pleasure of seeing Lieutenant Kavanaugh entrench himself even more firmly in Elizabeth's bad graces.

"Lieutenant," said Elizabeth sternly.

"Captain Weir," said Lieutenant Kavanaugh, sounding vaguely puzzled.

"Do you want to explain yourself?" asked Elizabeth. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Janet cross her arms and study Lieutenant Kavanaugh, head tilted.

"I was hungry," said Lieutenant Kavanaugh. "I locked the prisoner in her quarters and went to the galley, since I've been guarding her through dinner."

"And where, Lieutenant, did you get the idea that Janet was a prisoner?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, she was brought over from a Wraith ship," said Lieutenant Kavanaugh, as if it was obvious.

"Where she promptly went into surgery and saved Ronon's life," said Elizabeth. "Despite being in a weakened condition, and after having killed at least one Wraith nobleman singlehandedly. Does that sound like someone we would consider to be a prisoner?"

"Captain Weir, we both know the only reason you have her in your quarters is so that you can spend your nights with Ms. Emmagan," said Lieutenant Kavanaugh patronizingly.

Elizabeth and Teyla's faces both froze. Elizabeth didn't dare glance over at Janet to see how she was reacting to that statement. "Really, Lieutenant," said Elizabeth.

"Everyone's heard the rumors." Lieutenant Kavanaugh started pacing, grabbing a biscuit off his plate and taking a bite out of it. "And _she's_ so weak, she's not going to be a threat to anyone, so you didn't toss her in the brig."

"Teyla," said Elizabeth lightly.

Teyla's smile was bloodthirsty. "Elizabeth?"

"Lieutenant Kavanaugh will be resigning his commission in the Lantean Navy effective immediately," said Elizabeth, glaring at him.

"Wait, what?" asked Lieutenant Kavanaugh.

"He is to be relieved of all duty and incarcerated in the brig," said Elizabeth. "Upon our return to Atlantis, he will be brought up on charges of disrespect to a superior officer."

"What did I do wrong?" he asked. "She's just a prisoner!"

"She is _not_ a prisoner," snapped Elizabeth. "Mr. Kavanaugh, you will accompany Teyla to the brig, and you will do so without uttering one further word of complaint. If you do not, there will be additional charges upon our return to Atlantis."

"If I have your leave, Elizabeth?" asked Teyla.

Elizabeth nodded, once, and then turned to Janet. "Does that satisfy you?" she asked.

"It's a start," said Janet. Her expression was calm now, rather than blank, and some slight amount of curiosity was back in Janet's eyes. The mask was starting to slip, and Elizabeth nodded, a slight smile crossing her face. They had time to build on their start.

\--end--


	2. Pirate Queen Lizzie - Cast of Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything you ever wanted to know about the Pirate Queen Lizzie worldbuilding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/395830.html).

**Atlantis** \- An island kingdom in the middle of a vast ocean, Atlantis has many trading partners and allies in distant lands. While they have few enemies, their foes are powerful.  
 **Her Majesty, Elizabeth Weir** \- Queen of Atlantis, and captain of the Daedalus. Elizabeth spent many years learning how to be a diplomatic, fair ruler, but when all else fails (and the yearning for adventure grows too strong), she takes to the high seas. When on the Daedalus, she refuses to allow herself to be referred to as ruler of Atlantis, and acts only as captain of her vessel.

 **Lady Teyla Emmagan** \- First mate of the Atlantis and Queen Elizabeth's most trusted advisor. She escaped from Wraith territory with her people, the Athosians, and made her way to Atlantis. She and her people quickly proved valuable allies, despite initial opposition from the head of Elizabeth's personal guard, Captain Bates. When the Athosians chose to depart and re-establish Athos on the mainland, she stayed behind, having developed a close friendship with Queen Elizabeth. The rumors that it is more than a friendship are ignored by both women. Her ancestral connection to the Wraith is both a boon and a weakness for the Lanteans.

 **Admiral John Sheppard** \- Head of Queen Elizabeth's navy. A very independent thinker, he sometimes chafes at the restrictions of his role. However, his devotion to Queen Elizabeth, the island's citizens, and to Atlantis itself has never been in doubt. Admiral Sheppard's family left Atlantis many generations ago, exiled to the land of Antarctica. He took the risk of returning when Queen Elizabeth took the throne, and offered to serve in the Navy to earn a pardon for his family. Shortly after the death of Admiral Sumner, he was promoted to the position he currently holds--a position which many of the Navy believe he is unfit for due to the sins of his ancestors.

 **Rodney McKay** \- Admiral Sheppard's adopted brother. The two met when Rodney was exiled to Antarctica due to his brusque attitude and willingness to insult all others without regard for protocol. He arrived in Atlantis with Admiral Sheppard, and promptly took over the small community of alchemists residing on the island, focusing them in the defense of the city. His abrasive attitude and egotistical tendencies alienated many; however, his services to the kingdom and loyalty to his adopted family have allowed him entry into Queen Elizabeth's inner circle.

 **Ronon Dex** \- Wanted by the ruling body of the Wraith for unspecified crimes, he was taken in by the Lanteans after a slight "misunderstanding" with Admiral Sheppard and Rodney McKay. (All right, so he'd tried to steal their ship, but Admiral Sheppard insists he meant well.) He has since proven himself a valuable fighter and is loyal to Atlantis. He has continually refused a naval commission, to the chagrin of Admiral Sheppard and Queen Elizabeth. 

**Dr. Carson Beckett** \- Queen Elizabeth's personal physician also dabbles in alchemy. His professional demeanor and quiet compassion make his medical advice valued by many. Few know of his ongoing alchemical experiments aimed at weakening the Wraith's mystical grip upon the Wasteland.

 **Radek Zelenka** \- Radek and Rodney McKay don't admit to their friendship, and instead bicker about alchemical technique on a nigh-endless basis. Radek is Rodney's alchemical equal, however, his position in Atlantis is secondary to Rodney's. However, Queen Elizabeth looks upon him as a balancing force and devil's advocate for Rodney, and their opposing viewpoints result in a stronger final theory for a solution.

 **Lieutenant Laura Cadman** \- Lieutenant Cadman enjoys setting gunpowder charges a little _too_ much. Her vivacious personality and sharp sense of humor have endeared her to her husband, Dr. Beckett, who worries every time the Daedalus sets sail, though he has full confidence in her abilities with a saber and a pistol. Lieutenant Cadman's longstanding battle of wits with Dr. McKay amuses anyone in earshot of the latest bout.

 **Dr. Kate Heightmeyer** \- Dr. Heightmeyer is a healer of the mind. Her rare gift of empathy helps her to understand the citizens of Atlantis, and her peaceful demeanor causes others to trust her. She is the private confidant of the residents of the island, both the lowborn and those of higher station. Her self-assurance allows her to stand apart, and yet not feel alone. She and Ronon Dex have grown particularly close of late.

 **Lieutenant Kavanaugh** \- Formerly an alchemist, Lieutenant Kavanaugh took a commission in the Navy upon arguing with Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka one too many times. His familial connections have won him a berth on the Daedalus.

**Other Lands & Peoples**

**The Ancients** \- The founders of Atlantis who vanished mysteriously many centuries ago. Some say they found the Philosopher's Stone. No one knows what happened, though occasional sightings of the Fair Folk have been reported over the years. It is unknown whether they are truly the helpful protectors the history books paint them as.

 **The Wastelands** \- A blighted, diseased territory on the mainland. The rays of the sun do not shine brightly, and it is a struggle for farmers to grow healthy crops. No human can live there without being weakened, and the only ones who thrive are the Wraith. Some claim that the Wraith are the spirits of those wronged by the Ancients. Others claim that the Wraith are a vampiric people who warred with the Ancestors centuries ago, and who can never truly die. Regardless, those that live in this territory find it difficult to escape.

 **Sateda** \- A ghost kingdom, Sateda was razed by the Wraith eight years ago. Ronon Dex, then an officer in Sateda's army, was the only citizen of that kingdom to survive. He spent seven years in the Wastelands with a Wraith bounty on his head before making his way to Atlantis.

 **Athos** \- The land of Athos was destroyed when the Wraith expanded the Wasteland. Lady Teyla Emmagan brought those of her people that survived to Atlantis, where they become not simply refugees, but a proud settlement of allies and trading partners.

 **Genii** \- The country of the Genii was adjacent to Athos, and existed in an unsettled, watchful state after Athos' destruction. Shortly thereafter, Admiral Sheppard, Rodney McKay, and Lady Teyla made enemies by refusing to give up the secrets of Atlantis and the Ancients to the alchemists of the Genii. The Genii have made one attempt to conquer Atlantis, and, after several hostile incidents, Queen Elizabeth stepped in and personally negotiated an uneasy truce with the new government. It remains to be seen if the truce will hold.

 **Hoff** \- Dr. Beckett feels that Hoff is his greatest failure. He failed to halt the Wraith-created plague ravaging that kingdom until half its citizens were dead, including his fiancee, Perna. The fact that the remaining citizens of Hoff are grateful for the cure he devised does nothing to mitigate his guilt.


End file.
